Days
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: Sora nodded softly, deep in thought, "...I can't wait to have kids...I wanna have a big family with my Roxy...". "What?" Roxas shot open his eyes and the brunet turned to him and titled his head, "We're having kids?". Soroku AU.


_**~* Days *~**_

_~ For bloodyshoujo... ~_

_Page 1_

Sora sat impatiently on the bench under the tree in the park twiddling his toes together. It was a hot day so the brunet was only wearing an white and blue tank top with his crown necklace, short red swim shorts and a pair of flip flops with happy suns on them though he kicked them off since he was sitting down. He watched as ten children, half male and half female played football on the grass in the park just in front of him. He leaned on his knees resting his head in his palms as he watched them innocently play and blame each other for their errors and chuckled. He maybe nineteen years old but he was still such a big kid himself.

"Sor-Sor,"

The brunet looked up and smiled as his boyfriend had returned with ice cream for them. "Thank you Roxy," he grinned taking his vanilla flavoured milked treat, vanilla being his favourite since it reminded him of Roxas' scent and his pale skin. Roxas himself had gotten his trademark sea salt ice cream and sat down next to his boyfriend. Sora immediately leaned his head into his shoulder and entangled his right hand with Roxas' left sighing in content and went back to watching the children play as he ate his treat. The blond returned the favour and nuzzled his cinnamon locks playfully earning a giggle from Sora.

Roxas kicked off the red flip flops he was wearing and let their barefeet cuddle. Despite the heat of the day Roxas still wore his trade mark colours, a grey pair of knee length shorts and a black zipper tank top with his cross attached to the zipper and his standard black and white chequered wristband and finger bands. Sora often told him that the heat of the sun would make it worse on darker clothes but the blond always ignored him and usually regretted it later like he was now. He was just glad he was in the shade he wasn't used to the heat like his boyfriend was.

"Hm?" Roxas turned biting his ice cream, Sora was laughing and chuckling at the kids playing football. A brown haired boy just got tackled by a bigger blond girl who looked about eight years old and he started crying because he got beaten by a girl which the other boys and girls joined in and teased him.

The brunet frowned at the kids being rather mean to the boy, he was bullied when he was four years old but this group of kids when he was playing on the swings but he was saved by a little blond angel who came to his rescue and beat them up for him. That angel was the man sitting next to him right now, childhood friends to lovers, no one was surprised by their evolution in their relationship it always seemed it would head that way even when they were kids.

The boy who was being picked up kicked the football away in anger and it flew straight towards Sora and knocked him right in the face.

"Sora!" Roxas responded by pulling him close and cupped his face, "Are you alright!?".

"Owww…." he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Those damn kids! I'm gonna-!" the blond's face turned with fire in his eyes causing a few screams from children in the distance.

"Roxy no! I'm okay its alright, it was an accident," Sora exclaimed trying to calm him down, "I'm okay Roxas, don't do anything…I'm gonna give them their ball back,".

"Okay but I'm coming to,".

"Don't do anything, let me do the talking kay?".

Roxas nodded and they both slipped their footwear on and Sora ran over to catch the runaway football. They both walked up to the kids standing and sitting frozen in fear as the two big evil adult were coming to punish them for their misdeeds.

"IT WAS TROYE! IT WAS HIM NOT US!"

Sora grinned as he squatted down on his feet as Roxas stood behind him with his hands in his pockets and his judgemental eyes starred as the petrified boy in front of Sora.

"Hi! You kicked this pretty far, it was a nice kick despite you smacked me in the face haha…" the brunet giggled.

"I'M SORRY MISTER! DON'T TELL MY MUM!"

Sora sighed and patted his head earning a sudden yelp from the child, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell your mum. Stuff happens and you didn't mean it right? …my name is Sora and this moaner behind me is my boyfriend Roxas, he looks scary but he's really a big old teddy bear,".

"I am not!" Roxas retorted back at the brunet which he just received a blown raspberry from him.

"…what's your name kid?" Sora asked returning to the boy and titled his head.

"Troye,".

"Nice to me you Troye, you guys have been having fun playing together right? I was worried because your friends were making fun of you for being tackled by that girl over there right?" the brunet asked still patting Troye's curly brown hair.

"But I'm not a wuss!" he cried back, tears starting to fall, "I'M NOT A CRYBABY!"

Sora sighed and leaned in to hug the boy which he received a shocked gasp from before he returned the hug himself.

"No you aren't, but you shouldn't feel ashamed that your friend tackled you when she's a girl. And crying doesn't make you a wuss, it shows you are sensitive. People called me a crybaby but I didn't listen to them, I just said it showed I was in touch with my feelings," Sora smiled, not wiping the tears from Troye's face because he wanted him to know it was okay to cry, "But your friends shouldn't be picking on you for that, we all have things that we are better than each other at. Besides you're here to have fun aren't you all?".

He released Troye from the hug and was happy to see him smiling back at him, "There we go isn't that better?" he was replied with a choked chuckle and Sora gave him back the football, "Now go and play,".

"Hey Sora! Play with us!" a pink haired girl in the back shouted to him.

Sora titled his head again before smiling and turned back to Roxas with a huge grin plastered on his face. Roxas shut his eyes for a second and opened them with love to his lover, seeing Sora being this affectionate with people he didn't even know warmed his heart. Sora was so kind and so loving to everyone and accepting he didn't know anyone else like him, it was one of the reasons he loved him.

The brunet laughed grabbing Roxas' wrist and they kicked off their flip flops and both of them got sorted into opposing teams and the game began with six on each side. The two teenagers had their height and speed to their advantage as they were both strikers and wear able to catch the football when they good but they both played fairly to the kids. Until ten minutes into the game when Sora's competitive side kicked in and he began shouting he was going to murder Roxas' team and encouraged violence which the blond retorted with the same and soon many laughs followed. It continued on for two hours until it was declared Roxas' team won with two more goals scored than Sora's which the brunet fiercely protested against saying the blond cheated resulting in more silliness from them.

"Sora! Roxas! Lets play again sometime!" Troye shouted out as the kids waved to them as they all went on their different paths to return home as the sun showed signs of setting. Sora was about to shout back to him but he was immediately engulfed in a tackle hug by the boy which he earnestly returned, "Thank you…" he whispered looking up at Sora with tears in his eyes.

"No problem Troye, we're friends aren't we?" he smiled shutting his eyes at him. Troye nodded and mouthed 'bye' as he ran away to join the female blond girl who was called Serena and she waved at them and the two teens returned it.

"I have gay friends! I wonder which one is the uke and the seme?" she laughed to Troye as they disappeared behind some trees.

"…what did she say?" Roxas asked wide eyed. Sora only laughed awkwardly at the trees where they disappeared. Roxas shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and nuzzled the side of shorter boyfriend's neck, "Kids today huh?".

"Yeah…" Sora muttered and stretched out his neck so Roxas could lean in further and rub their skin together. He was four inches shorter than him at 5'4 and the blond was 5'8, he felt a little insecure about his height but Roxas didn't mind at all it made him more cute.

"You're amazing Sora," Roxas muffled as he kissed the exposed neck, "You never cease to amaze me you're wonderful with kids…".

Sora nodded softly, deep in thought, "…I can't wait until we have kids…I wanna have a big family with my Roxy…".

"What?" Roxas shot open his eyes and the brunet turned to him and titled his head, "We're having kids?".

"…yes. I thought you wanted to have them," Sora said fearfully.

"…I-I…I never thought about that…"

Sora gulped and his eyes shined as two long tears escaped from the corners of his eyes, "You don't want them!?".

"I never said that Sora, I just have never thought about it before," Roxas said pulling him closer and leaning his chin on his head. He could hear Sora sniffling and wiping away tears and he wanted to smack himself for upsetting his boyfriend. He was still a bit shocked from Sora's declaration, like he said he had never thought about it before. He loved Sora for sure, with all of his heart ever since they were four. He wanted him to be happy and he wanted to be with him every day, the thought of being without him saddened him. He clutched onto the brunet's waist tighter as Sora continued crying in his arms. Suddenly the image of the two of them holding hands with a little toddler boy appeared in his mind as the three of them walked in warm waters of the beach. Roxas blushed and eventually smiled pulling his boyfriend back and lifting his chin with his finger so Sora was looking at him.

"I love you Sora Leonhart, with everything that I am…and I want to have children with the man I love," his words spoken with honesty, trust and the love that he had for his lover all his life.

Sora broke down but smiled through the overflowing tears, "I love you to Roxas…" and they pressed their lips together, the brunet's arms around his shoulders leaning on his toes and Roxas' arms wrapped lovingly around the boy's waist. The breeze blew softly against them pushing Sora's tears off his face flying into the setting sun.

___My heart becomes so warm  
Just because you are around me  
Can I stay loving you forever  
Just like this?_

* * *

So I wrote this based on what another Soroku fan was talking about Soroku Family AUs, this supposed to be a one shot for her but as per usual my brain went over active and planned a whole multi chaptered story. So here's the first one, I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are awesome sauce.


End file.
